The Waiting Game
by RockFarie
Summary: abbie is starting a new school and has to make new freinds all over again, will she find love with stephen?my summarys are relli bad, its actually good.please R&R i'll do it for u :


Hey ya this is my second fan fic, hopefully this will be more successful than the last one lol. I would like to dedicate this to my faithful reviewer **Burning Candlelight aka Heather **for being my first fan fiction reviewer.

**Disclaimer: I have not based this story on any other published or legal document I have heard of, I have made up all my characters personally. **

Abbie's alarm clock had started to ring, Abbie instantly turned it off she hadn't slept all night she was so nervous. It was her first day at her new school

White Water Bay High School. Her brother Boyd moved there a few months ago after he got married to Liz her family decided to follow him.

"Abbie breakfast is ready"

She was excited about going to a new school and making new friends but she worried about fitting in and if people would pick on her for being the "new girl", it was the start of December so she would only be there for the last few weeks of term before she would be of for Christmas.

"Abbie"!

"I'm coming, Jesus keep your knickers on"

She rolled out of bed and started to put on her new uniform, she quite liked this new uniform, her old uniform was a grey skirt, grey socks, shirt, red tie and a navy blazer, but this new one was quite nice a blue and white checked dress with a hint of violet in the stitching, white socks and a blue blazer. She looked in the mirror her hair was a mess, it was long tangled, frizzy. She quickly ran the curlers through it and put it back into two chop sticks, she liked having curly hair it was easy to put up and it always looked really good once done. Abbie didn't normally wear make-up but since it was her first day and she wanted to make a good first impression she dabbed on some foundation and some eye-liner.

"Abbie I hope your dressed and not lying in your bed, come on Boyd is coming to pick you up in 20 minutes".

"For God's sake, im coming now"

She slumped down the stairs and sat down at the table she couldn't eat she felt sick.

"Good morning my dear sister"

Abbie turned round to see her brother behind her she smiled at him and turned back to her untouched breakfast.

"Right lets go"

"Now but its only half 8 I don't need to be there until 9" said Abbie alarmed, she wasn't ready to go yet she didn't want to go.

"Yes we have to go now because were picking up Stephen, and then he's going to show you around school"

Abbie's stomach turned, she had met Stephen once at her brother's wedding, she was so hot and he had the most amazing smile, she couldn't stop thinking about him and how their eyes had met from across the dance floor, it was only seconds but Abbie felt like she could stare into his eyes for hours, and now she would have to spend the whole day with him. She was excited but scared and nervous all at the same time.

Stephen's alarm clock was ringing, he hit the sleep button and rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, your not going to be late today"

"Uggh Liz, go away let me sleep"

"No! You're getting up now!"

Stephen's sister was now pulling her brother by the feet attempting to get him out of the bed.

Stephen decided that he was defeated and let go of the bars on his bed and let his sister drag him to the ground.

"What's your problem?"

"I told you last night you have to show Boyd's sister around the school, it's her first day".

"Oh yeah I forgot, yeah don't worry I'll be on time"

Stephen's sister walked out of his room slamming the door behind her. Stephen got out of bed and got dressed; he went straight down stairs to get something to eat after all he couldn't give some chick a tour around the school on an empty stomach.

Stephen was thinking about Abbie as he was eating his breakfast, he met her at his sister's wedding a few months ago. She was so beautiful that day her hair was curled and loosely held up in a clip and ringlets hug over her neck and the side of her face and she had the most amazing blue eyes. He was thinking about when she was dancing with her uncle on the dance floor how he couldn't take his eyes of her and how their eyes met for a few seconds.

The sound of a car beeping its horn out front disturbed him from his flash back.

Then Liz came running into the kitchen. "Come on, there here". He grabbed his back and went out the front door. He could see Boyd in the car and Abbie sitting beside him, his heat starting beating faster as he was getting closer to the care he was sure she would be able to hear her when he was in the car, but he couldn't turn back he took a deep breath and got in the back of the car.

**Did u like did u? Did u? **

**Well ur going to have to review it to tell me or I won't continue it hahahahahahaha, I will actually but please review. **


End file.
